


Andromeda

by orphan_account



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Knowhere fight from the perspective of a Xandrian.





	Andromeda

She double and triple checked all of her equipment, _nothing_ could be off. Countless people had lost their lives because they were in a rush and didn't bother to make sure they were absolutely going to be fine. Deeming her gear in adequate working condition she slipped on the scuba equipment and started walking through the dark, dank tunnels of the ancient giant. Her only mission today was to find (and preferably extract)  the giant's spinal cord, that kind of money in just a few go's...she'd be rich or damn close. Even deep inside Knowhere and the long dead giant the sounds of a fight penetrated her ears; blasters, screams, and ships falling. She paused for a moment, then two, then three, after a minute when the fight didn't stop she started to slip out of the tunnels. The first rule you learned in Knowhere was _never_ get trapped in the tunnels, fights with ships and blasters? Yeah, get out, cave ins were nearly guaranteed, even if you had gear, training and friends stupid enough to look for you you were _dead_.

When she reached the end of the tunnel she saw a battle coming to the end...and the most dangerous Kree in the galaxy, what was her luck? She started to back into the tunnels, cave ins some people could escape-rare? Sure as hell were they rare, but once every year or so-but _Ronan the Accuser_ _?!_ Yeahhhhhhh...that's a nice tall glass of suicidal to be in the same general vicinity of. Just back up...don't die of being Xandrian...don't become a suicidal teenager.

She slips, _of course_ she slips the _one time_ she was faced with absolute certain death if she messed up. Oh, _of course_ when she slipped everyone else was dramatically quite, she was toast, absolute fucking _toast_. She didn't dare stand up on the squish remains or even breathe, she'd passed the suicidal 'I hate the world' mindset when she was a teenager, and moving meant suicide, no thanks. Eventually she heard the tell-tale sound of a ship taking off and citizens resuming their daily business. Thirty-or-so minutes latter she pealed herself from the tunnel 'floor' and continued exploring the dead giant, her gear _so_ needed washed after this.


End file.
